


Complicated

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Your Favorite Martian

Their relationship was anything but simple. It hadn’t happened all at once, just the slow burn of emotions unrealized and unrecognized until everything erupted in an explosion of physical and emotional barriers. 

Once that had happened, Sam fell hard and fast, drawn to Gene like a moth to flame. No, it was much stronger than that. Like light to a black hole. Sam was trapped with no way out. Every time he tried, after every big fight, bruised and bloody in places well hidden from outside view, he never could get far enough.

Annie was a shoulder to cry on, a conscience that told him the hard truth. He had to let go, but he couldn’t. Every hit, every mark left on his skin made Sam’s blood tingle like an electric shock had gone through him.

It wasn’t always bad. Gene had a tender side, times when he’d pull Sam close and pepper his face with kisses that made his heart flutter, caresses that burned. He was a tender, giving love, always putting Sam’s needs ahead of his own.

Things changed like a switch had been thrown. With Sam’s release came Gene’s animalistic violence.

Sam couldn’t leave. Every time he tried, he always went back, always convinced himself that this time would be different, this time would be better.

Gene held Sam’s heart in the palm of his hand and kept it with an iron grip.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL4YceTBxz8
> 
> Baby, you're so complicated  
> The way you're putting me down  
> And when we go out with your friends  
> You act like you don't want me around  
> And I get so frustrated  
> How everything ends in a fight  
> Why bring out a candle  
> When you don't even care to see the light
> 
> And every time you make me cry  
> Every time you make me cry  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more  
> And every time we start to fight  
> We never seem to get it right  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more
> 
> Baby, we're so complicated  
> Took a good thing and turn it around  
> I scream so loudly  
> And you pretend not to hear the sound  
> I get so frustrated  
> I feel like you crossed the line  
> Sometimes you love me  
> And sometimes you act like you don't have the time
> 
> I'm ready to give up then you remind me why I even started loving you  
> It's the hardest thing I ever had to do  
> And I get so frustrated  
> How everything ends in a fight  
> And then you tell me you love me  
> Then change your mind by the end of the night
> 
> And every time you make me cry  
> Every time you make me cry  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more  
> And every time we start to fight  
> We never seem to get it right  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more
> 
> You're so complicated  
> I must made an abrupt statement  
> I just hate it your lust faded  
> I'm frustrated  
> I'm suffocating cause you're choking me blue  
> You push me off the edge and now I'm broken in two  
> Well half of me decided not to recognize your lies  
> And the other half of me just wants a moment of truth  
> My emotions are through  
> Twisted like the chains of a park swing  
> Cause you're a puppeteer pulling on my heart strings  
> You're an alien mothership with a tractor beam  
> Pullin' me, tractin' me back into this catastrophe  
> I put Novocaine on my soul again  
> But still the pain hurts, let me clarify exactly how my brain works  
> I love you and I hate you  
> I love you but I hate you  
> I love you but I hate you  
> I wanna leave but I'll be back I'm sure  
> But every time you make me cry I love you that much more
> 
> And every time you make me cry  
> And every time you make me cry  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more  
> And every time we start to fight  
> We never seem to get it right  
> And every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more
> 
> And every time you make me cry  
> And every time you make me cry  
> Every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more  
> And every time we start to fight  
> We never seem to get it right  
> Every time you make me cry  
> I love you a little bit more
> 
> And every time we start to fight  
> We never seem to get it right  
> It always comes back to now  
> You're so complicated


End file.
